As a conventional radioactive ray detector is already known a radioactive ray detector, being constructed with providing layers therein, wherein plural numbers of common electrodes, plural number of semiconductor cells and plural numbers of electrodes are laminated with, such as, a common electrode, a semiconductor cell, an electrode, a semiconductor cell, a common electrode . . . , between two (2) pieces of frames, while one of the frames is fixed with the other frame by a pin (for example, see the Patent Document 1).
With the radioactive ray detector described in the Patent Document 1, since a pair of semiconductor cells neighboring with each other in the horizontal direction share the common electrode, it is possible to reduce areas or regions where the radioactive rays cannot be detected, comparing to that of the conventional art, and thereby to increase an efficiency of detecting the radioactive rays.